


Wedding Band

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Accidental Proposal, But a little drunk, Embarrassment, Enoch teases the beast for proposing on accident, In which the Beast has previously robbed an old married couple, M/M, Not super drunk, Referenced Proposal, Stealing, The Beast is embarrased, They're a little drunk, Vagueness, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: Enoch hums; he’s a touch closer to drunk than he is tipsy, and he can’t stop giggling.“You must admit dear, it’s a little funny.” Enoch coos gently, and the Beast growls lowly. The Beast is considerably less drunk than Enoch and prickles with distaste as Enoch teases him.“I made a fool of myself,” He grits out, eyes blazing red and yellow and purple. “You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t find it all that humorous.”“Darling, you gave me-”“Enoch.” The word is low and sharp. It rumbles with an edge of thunder, a warning.
Relationships: The Beast/Enoch (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Wedding Band

Enoch hums; he’s a touch closer to drunk than he is tipsy, and he can’t stop giggling. 

“You must admit dear, it’s a _little_ funny.” Enoch coos gently, and the Beast growls lowly. The Beast is considerably less drunk than Enoch and prickles with distaste as Enoch teases him. 

“I made a fool of myself,” He grits out, eyes blazing red and yellow and purple. “You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t find it all that humorous.” 

“Darling, you gave me-” 

“Enoch.” The word is low and sharp. It rumbles with an edge of thunder, a warning. Enoch chuckles fondly, unintimidated coaxing a ribbon around the Beast’s shoulders.

The Beast, despite himself, leans into Enoch's touch. 

"You gave me-" 

"I am _aware_ of what I gave you." He growls.

Enoch is undeterred, continuing onward between giggles, the maypole's grin broad.

“Surely you can understand why I was a touch surprised, especially with Miss Clara and Mr. Aspen there as well. You're such a private creature, Cricket.” 

The Beast’s claws tighten on Enoch’s ribbons.

His eyes are throwing brilliant shades of violet around the barn. 

“It wasn’t like you. I thought you were being bold, dear- Or perhaps that you-” 

“Harvest Lord.” The Beast grumbles, yanking against the maypole roughly. 

“The thought never even occurred to me that you might not know the significance of what you were doing-”

The violet of the Beast’s eyes has completely overtaken yellow and red as embarrassment replaces anger. The Beast buries his face behind one of his hands and makes a pained noise, evidently coming to the realization he’s not going to be able to stop Enoch from continuing. Frustrated embarrassment radiates from him in waves. 

“I’ll admit even then I thought the posturing was a touch strange considering the ceremony typically around the gesture,” The Beast’s claws dig into his own bark. “You’re normally so careful with such things, Hope Eater,”

“Enoch, please, spare my pride.” The Beast huffs, peering purple between his claws. 

“Oh, sugar, I’m only teasing. I accepted it, didn’t I?” Enoch assures.

The Beast’s glowering is somewhat undermined by the embarrassed shades of violet dancing wildly through his eyes. 

“Really, dear, though, how did you manage so long without figuring out the meaning of such a gesture. I know you don’t much care for the ceremonies of mortals, but you do make it your business to know enough about them to lead them astray, and it rather seems like something that would have come up-”

“It did not.” The Beast growls out. 

“Evidently." Enoch drawls. "And you didn’t even think to ask the meaning of a mortal when you noticed?” 

“Unlike you, Enoch,” The Beast grits out. “I do not have frequent dealing with mortals. The thought never even occurred to me.”

“But you _did_ understand that they were exchanged between close mortals,” 

“Yes.” 

“And you never noticed a pattern of the nature of those relationships?” 

“Why on earth would I have any reason to- I thought I understood-” 

“Where did you even manage to get one? I don’t imagine there are many blacksmiths willing to cater to their feared winter patron,” Enoch teases, giggling and trying to imagine the Beast commissioning a blacksmith. Oh, my, that was quite the image. It sends Enoch into another fit of giggles.

When at last he has regained composure, he waits patiently for the Beast's answer, threading a strip of fabric around the Beast's chest fondly.

After a beat of silence, the Beast finally yields to answer him. 

“I stole it.” The Beast says sharply.

Enoch splutters, laughter vibrating up through the barn. 

“You stole it?!?” He cries delightedly. “From the dead or the living?!?” 

“The living,” The Beast growls, still refusing to look at Enoch, his shoulders stiff. 

“Oh! Dear! What a poor bride to be-” 

“Husbands, I stole it from a pair of men,” The Beast corrects stiffly, an edge of threat in his voice. 

“Surely you paid them back in some way, darling. I can only imagine how distressed one of my Pottsfeilders would be if theirs went missing.”

“If it will please you, I will return it.” The Beast snaps, eyes flashing brilliantly.

Enoch laughs, warm humor sighing from the air, voice brilliant, welling up around the Beast and drowning him in the scent of burning sugar. 

“Oh, absolutely not! It’s mine now, my little sapling. I’ll not have you take it away from me only to give it to someone else!” Enoch hums pleasantly, still shaking with the fringes of his laughter. “Though perhaps you should give them some sort of compensation, and I suppose I _must_ write them a letter thanking them for forcing you to be so direct-” 

“Absolutely not!” The Beast snarls, his claws tangling in Enoch’s ribbons, clanking against the band of gold woven into Enoch’s ribbons.

Enoch clucks, moving to pull the ring out of the Beast's hands. His claws tighten around it reflexively, and Enoch hums as the Beast tugs nervously against the ring of gold.

“I do pity the poor gentlemen you stole it from, regardless.”

“Not enough to have me return it, evidently.” 

“No,” Enoch hums delightedly. “Though I suppose I’ll have to make you one as well. I’m not going to steal one, unfortunately, but I think a matching set would be nice.” 

“I am not going to wear-” The Beast prickles indignantly, but Enoch cuts him off, a ribbon flashing out and looping around the Beast’s hands and fingers. 

The Beast goes quiet, rigid in Enoch's embrace.

“I think it would look wonderful, just about here.” Enoch coos as the ribbon taps at the base of the Beast’s finger. The Beast's claws flex as the winter warden shifts nervously, eagerness painting his eyes blue. 

The Beast’s startled silence makes Enoch grin with delight. 

“What do you think, Cricket?” He purrs fondly.

The Beast blinks hollowly, staring down at his own hand. 

“Yes,” He says, and his voice is creaky, surprised, and pleased, “I think I would be amenable to that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in the origin of this story? It was requested [here](https://doyouknowhowtowaltz.tumblr.com/) at my tumblr! Feel free to drop by and if you have a question or request go right ahead and drop it in my ask box! I am always delighted to have new story ideas.


End file.
